The Heart's Desire
by Light15XV
Summary: The characters are going to be in couples from their heart's consent but they choose the ones they wanted to be with but their heart will not allow them to be with them, the heart is allowing them to be with the ones from their heart's consent. RavenXAis first then ElsXRena, AisXChung, ElsXEve, then main characters switched: RenaXChung, RavenXEve. The final couples will be in end.
1. Aisha & Raven Date

**Me: This story is also about ElsXAis but mostly at the end of this story.**

**Elsword: Okay we'll help you on this story.**

**Me: You just totally ignored the ElsXAis saying.**

**Elsword: ^_^"**

**Aisha: He's like that. I got used to it.**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Elsword: But it is also about everyone right?**

**Me: Yesh and dating occurs in story.**

**Everyone: o.o**

**Me: Okay story time!**

Elsword~ Lord Knight

Aisha~ Elemental Master

Rena~ Grand Archer

Raven~ Blade Master

Eve~ Code Empress

Chung~ Deadly Chaser

Prologue:

_The Heart's Desire informs the main characters in this story is to follow their heart's content so they could have their future lovers in which they also had desire the most. But if they choose the persons who wasn't in their heart's content, their heart will bring them pain like a heart attack. They need to choose the people who are in their heart to live so they could have a happy life within themselves. There will be mixed couples like ElsXRena, RavenxAis, ElsXEve, AisXChung, RenaXChung, RavenXEve. The couples that I have not put on here will be the final couples in this story, so enjoy the story and it will be hard work writing it._

Chapter 1: Aisha's Heart

This day was a beautiful morning. Everything was great as the birds sang songs; the breeze hits the morning wind, yet as the sun rises in the sky. My name is Aisha; I am learning more magic than from the past few years. There was this ring that consumed my powers out and so that's why I have to relearn some magic from the past years here in Elrios, I am with my friends and with the one I love; Raven.

Although I am not sure if he is the one I can love in my heart, he is handsome like a prince, but he is not as cold as he usually was; instead he loves me too but can his heart really be with me? My idiotic friend named Elsword usually tease me of loving Raven but all the time he and I fought, my heartfelt happy for some reason yet his heart probably did too because we stopped arguing at the same time; things were starting to begin that time and yet it would be its last.

"Hey do you want to go to the park with me Aisha?" My beloved Raven asked.

"Sure I love to!" I answered back happily.

As we walked to the park as in our date for 2 hours, I had a feeling that we are being followed so I had a hunch it might be Elsword; when I saw something behind me, I saw Elsword's hair sticking up in the bush. _He is totally bad at hiding spots_, I thought.

"Bye Raven it was a fun date with you but I have to go", I said smiling.

"Okay then. Bye Aisha", He said back and kissed me in the forehead. I blushed happily and went to anger Elsword for spying on us.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" I yelled at Elsword still hiding in the bush. He freaked out at me yet giving me a bad look.

"Nothing I was just searching for something" He answered back.

"Searching for what? Do you know that they could have a hunch if you spy on a couple?" I gave him a pity answer.

"I wasn't spying….."

"YES YOU WERE!"

"Okay fine I was to look to see you were doing" Elsword gave his answer back.

"Why? You didn't need to follow us the whole entire time you know? Or is it you are jelly?" I asked him that to see if I was right.

"I-I am not jelly!" He blushed a little and tried to cover it from me.

"Ha! You are jelly of me dating Raven are you?!" I said to him with an evil glare. But then he stood up and started to hold my arms right by the sides yet got closer to my face too.

"I am not jealous of you dating him! I just wanted to see if you were okay!" As he said that he noticed he was holding my arms on the sides; noticed he was closer to my face, but we noticed that our hearts started to enlighten at the same time. We blushed at the same time and started to walk home in the evening.

_Why things always happen like that? _I thought of why something inside would actually react happily to Elsword. I face palmed myself for why thinking about him when I already have Raven by my side, or is it that he is not the one I have to like within me? I thought about it when someone came at my door, it was Raven; my lover; I opened the door yet also he kissed me in the lips and I blushed surprisingly as he smiled after kissing me. He brought me flowers, chocolate, and magic books for me. I was happy and we kissed each other as we spend ed the night with each other at my house, but what bothers me is that my heart doesn't feel happy about it,in fact, his heart also.


	2. Elsword & Rena Relationship Love

**Me: I didn't have time to upload stories because it bored me but I'll upload if I come interested again.**

**Elsword: Sounds like hard work.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Aisha: We'll support if we can.**

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**Everyone: *Nods***

Chapter 2: Elsword's Heart:

In the next day, I woke up early this morning and thought about that time yesterday when Aisha was with Raven in the park. I slapped myself a bunch of times in why do I keep thinking about her but when I always do, something inside me felt lightened and I had no idea why it always do that when I always think about Aisha. I had to get out of this thought so I went to the waiting room where our friends were waiting, I saw them yet I figured I could see Aisha with Raven too. My hands fidgeted but gave no hesitate to them both, more importantly; we should all be sparring by now.

"Hey guys", I said to the team.

"Hi Elsword, you're early", Rena says to me.

"Yup I've been wanting to spar though", as I stretch my arms up to the air. I took a look that Aisha had been staring at me and she looked away to Raven's side.

"Room prepared for spar", Eve says to the team. When we arrived to our sparring room we quickly get ready for a fight. Aisha threw a fireball at me because I'm always the first person that comes to her mind to spar. That just gives me warmth in the heart.

"Well well I guess we'll just see those two fight then, no offense Raven." Says Rena.

"It's alright at least", as Raven winks at Aisha. Aisha smiled yet she had confidence with him there with her.

"Alright get ready to fight Aisha!" I said but she quickly threw a cyclone at me. I dodged it, in fact, I even cornered her with a sandstorm.

"Ugh you're not winning that easily," said Aisha. I smirked although she teleported behind me and infernal waved me. When the score was tied, we were tired. She threw her last fireball at me and fainted due to the tiredness. I dodged the fireball yet caught her when Raven was about to come; I gave her to him and they left the room.

"I hope Aisha's alright," says Chung. Rena comes to hug Elsword yet heals him with a Health Potion.

"A-Are you alright Elsword?" Rena says as she worries about me. I kind of blushed to see her breasts too but I hid my face.

"I'm alright you didn't have to worry." I smiled at her; she hugged me and whispered to my ear.

"_I like you"___she whispered to me. I blushed really hard so I fainted also. Rena panicked when I fainted on the floor; she asked Chung and eve to carry me to my room. As I began to awake, I saw her sleeping beside me sitting in a chair. I quietly tried to not wake her up but she already awoken due to her feeling I move.

"You're awake?" Rena yawns while trying to get up from her seat.

"_Sexy"_ I thought and blushed at her but she didn't know why I blushed.

"Y-Yeah I'm awake." I smiled at her yet she cradled her arms around me, I blushed at her but she didn't mind me blushing at her because she already likes me.

"U-Um what I said before," she also blushes for that time; I smiled at Rena yet I also hugged her. She was surprised and blushed.

"It's alright. I like you too Rena." I smiled and blushed at the same time; she grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I blushed so hard but it felt great so I kissed her too. I lay down on the bed then she started trying not to take her clothes off, but she didn't but kissed me with a wet kiss. I couldn't believe anything about doing this but I kissed her neck and she felt it tickling her so we had a kissing night together until the next day.

When a day passed, Rena and I were dating. We went to a fair with many cool rides; when we went to go on the roller coaster we also saw Aisha with Raven waiting to board the coaster as well. Raven said hi to us and we said hi back. Aisha saw me with Rena but she didn't hesitate; I wondered why she was like that but then my heart started going hyper for some reason yet Rena and I boarded the coaster in the front row seat. Aisha and Raven sat behind us yet hoping to get ready for the ride; I gulped but tried to stay confident so as we went up, Rena hold my hand but also had a serious face. The ride goes down so quickly that I had to close my eyes to not shed a tear from the wind. Aisha held on to Raven's arm when we were turning right on the rail but I had also had to plug my ears from other people yelling while we were enjoying the ride. We were all relieved when the ride stopped, then we went out to get some ice cream after that. I had chocolate, Rena had vanilla, Aisha had mint chocolate, and Raven had mint vanilla. I saw Aisha smile but I also stared at Raven smiling at her too so I smiled at Rena and she also smiled back. When it was time to go home we waved bye to each other.

"See you guys tomorrow." Raven said while waving.

"Okay we'll spar next time Raven!" I yelled as Aisha was plugging her ears due to my annoyance. My heart lightened a bit from something but decided to let it go. When Rena and I arrived home we kissed bye but she wanted to sleep with me again; I hesitated but gave no consent to it. We had a night together again until the next morning she told me about herself being changed due to her dream she had last night.

**Me: That's all I could write now.**

**Elsword: o.o I wonder what's going to happen?**

**Me: I'll write again someday.**

**Rena:*dazed***

**Aisha: -.-**

**Me: Rena you'll see next time. And for the viewers I did my best to write this so I will write more if I have time to do it so see ya!^^*poofs***


	3. Elsword & Rena Breakup Already!

**Me: Heart's Desire continue!**

**Elsword: Yush! Wait crap…..**

**Aisha:*giggles***

**Me: LEGGO!*^***

**Grand Archer~Wind Sneaker**

**Elsword & Rena Breakup Already?:**

Rena wakes up the next morning and told me what she dreamed of. It wasn't pleasing at first, but turned out well.

"My dream was about my true lover," Rena said.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"The dream was about the one I truly love, but that person wasn't you." She said in depression. Then she held a magical textbook that turned her to her other job, Wind Sneaker. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I guess we could end this relationship already," and then sighed.

"A-Are you sure, why is that?" I tried to know why while covering my heartbroken heart. But it didn't feel heartbroken at all. She put her own hand on her chest and smiled again.

"I am sure because our hearts are the ones we need to listen to; if we go with the wrong lovers, we will experience pain from within the heart." Rena closed her eyes and prayed her heart.

"Then it's okay, but can we still be friends though?" I felt better when she answered me.

"Of course we could still be friends, Elsword! I'll give you my last kiss!" The elf gave me her last kiss of our last relationship. She became known as a Wind Sneaker because of her dream.

"Another voice was in my dream too, but that's a secret that made me become Wind Sneaker," she had a green and black skirt with a good top. Her being a Wind Sneaker made her interested in martial arts.

"From now on, I'll be called Wind Sneaker Rena," Rena left the room with a wave without looking back at me. I decided to check out the others; when I got there, Aisha and Raven came over to me and told me about what they heard.

"I heard you broke up with Rena, were you bad, and I hope you didn't do anything rude to her." Aisha scowled at me.

"I was not! She told me about what she dreamed, and that made us breakup." I sighed while raven knew what I was talking about.

"I see…..." That was all Raven said. He and Aisha left me without a wave, but it was weird that Raven only said those words. _Maybe he knew what Rena's dream was about,_ I thought. I saw Rena with Chung and Eve; I was sure that Chung might've been her true lover, but it was her care to know that and not mine. Eve was an empress looked so royalty, she was cute to be a queen too. I didn't notice Ophelia was behind me reading my thoughts about falling in love with Eve; she pushed me to her and made me kiss her. She blushed and slapped me on the ground while Rena and Chung were staring too.

"O-Ophelia what were you thinking?!" Eve was angered at Ophelia.

"I read his thoughts and his mind says that he was going to fall for you my queen," Ophelia responded. Eve looked at me, but she became speechless and walked away with Ophelia.

"Elsword are you alright?" Rena came to drag me up from the ground.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Well at least it's only the slap from Eve that pained. I had to deserve that.

"Here I'll bandage that." Chung came in with a first-aid kit and put a band-aid on my cheek.

"Thanks Chung," I smiled at him.

"No problem, but you're now falling for Eve are you?" I blushed at that sentence. Chung confirmed that as a yes.

"Well I can see that."

"I'll go talk to Eve with that, so see you guys later!" Rena went to Eve's house to confirm the love. Chung smiled back at me while I wondered about that purple-headed mage and her date with her Raven. _Maybe it would be the same as this as from the morning?_ I thought seriously for Aisha; wait what am I saying? My heart radiates every time I think about her. Could it be if my true love is Aisha? It could so not be.

**While with Aisha & Raven…..**

**Aisha Antagonist:**

"Rena's dream huh?" Raven kept thinking about that when we walked home. I felt a tinge from myself to thought if he likes Rena instead of me. I held his arm hard. He noticed me doing that.

"Sorry Aisha. It's just that I did have a dream that would've been exactly like Rena's dream too." I was surprised at that, yet I thought if it's going to be like that break-up with Elsword and Rena I intentionally wouldn't want to separate from Raven at all. My heart just had a heartburn after I said those words, but from what I had heard from Rena before that if we love the wrong lovers, our heart will bring us pain. Could it be exactly like this now?

**Me: I already have some words in mind already for the next one.**

**Elsword: So I fall with Eve now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Aisha: (speechless)**

**Eve: *blushes***

**Rena: ^^"**

**Raven:…..**

**Chung: ^^"**

**Ara:*eating popcorn***

**Everyone except Me and Ara: Wdf?**

**Ara:=w=**

**Me: R&R everyone! *poof***


	4. Upload Status

**Sorry everyone, I won't be updating The Heart's Desire anymore. QAQ. Only sometimes if I am in the mood. I will be uploading much more on my new story Infinite Journey because I merely have the whole story planned out, and it's going to be spectacular! So I'll upload sometime in this story. It's going to be longer to upload though.^^" So then Ja Nee!**


End file.
